This is the way it ends, Happy Ending
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Tadinya hidup Armin terasa membosankan hingga secara teratur ia datang ke rumah Reiner yang sakit sepulang sekolah. Dan bertemu dengan gadis yang menangis dalam diam di taman. first fic in this fandom/ AruAnnie / standard warning applied


Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine. But Armin is absolutely mine #dirujakbangHajime

Fanfic perdana Shingeki no kyojin with sweet couple

Armin x Annie

**This is the way it ends**

(standards warning applied)

Enjoy please

.

Ini sudah hari ke-3 di minggu ke-2 semenjak aku secara teratur datang ke rumah Reiner memberikan catatan pelajaran yang ditinggalkannya karena penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya.

Reiner merupakan kapten klub sepak bola terhebat yang pernah dimiliki sekolah kami, impiannya menjadi pemain bola profesional. Tapi mengingat penyakitnya yang semakin parah, impian itu menjadi angan-angan yang kecil kemungkinan tercapai.

Sebelum ke rumah Reiner aku biasa mampir ke sebuah taman yang terdapat di belakang komplek perumahan yang sepi ini. Memang jarang di kunjungi, tapi sangat alami, di taman ini itu juga terdapat danau kecil dengan air yang jernih.

Aku bejalan diiringi oleh suara ranting yang patah karena kuinjak dan suara khas serangga. Tapi langkahku terhenti beberapa meter dari seseorang yang berdiri di tepi danau. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sedang berdiri disana, menangis dalam diam. Matanya sayu seperti tak bernyawa, dia bahkan tidak sadar aku ada di sini. Manik biru langitnya berkaca-kaca dengan indah, air matanya mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama. Entah kenapa pandanganku tidak bisa berpaling.

Jantungku berdegup dua kali lipat lebih kencang menyakitkan, dan tiba-tiba saja aku takut tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Perasaan apa ini? Hari apa ini? Yang ku tahu ini hari ke-10 aku mendatangi rumah Reiner, tidak ada yang aneh sebelumnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tidak baik jika aku mengganggunya, lagi pula aku kesini untuk menyindiri. Aku bukan orang yang terlalu terbawa perasaan yang bahkan aku belum ketahui perasaan apa ini. Lagipula entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat akan menemuinya lagi. Soal perasaan, aku akan mencari tahunya nanti.

.

"Yo, apa kabarmu?" aku menegur Reiner yang melamun setelah cukup lama berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dia sadar dan sedikit terkejut "Hei Armin, kau datang cepat hari ini," aku tersenyum, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di taman, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi jadi tidak sempat.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku retoris

"Hei ayolah, kau sudah kuanggap anggota keluarga ke-5"

Aku nyengir sambil dahiku berkerut heran. Aku masuk kadalam kamarnya dan meletakkan salinan catatan pelajaran hari ini di atas meja. Di sana masih terdapat salinan yang ku berikan kemarin. Rupanya dia masih belum sanggup memahami itu semua.

"Pelajaran apa hari ini, Jenius?" Bualnya yang aku tahu itu bahkan bukan sesuatu yang ingin di ketahuinya.

"Hmph,kau bicara apa? Tentu saja semua pelajaran hari ini, sejarah, fisika, geografi, dan sastra" jawabku.

"oh ya, aku lupa, Rabu sialan. Sial sekali aku sakit di awal semester kelas 2" keluhnya sambil memutar mata.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud dengan keluarga ke-5? Jadi kau sudah berhalusinasi memiliki saudara imajinasi atau semacamnya eh?" tanyaku semi-serius.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja ada, aku mempunyai kakak perempuan, kupikir kau sudah tau," jelasnya setelah tertawa cukup keras, aku tidak tau apa yang lucu, tapi cukup senang bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"aku yakin tidak ada yang menyangkanya, seperti apa dia? Apa rambutnya pirang juga?" tanyaku membual.

"ya, tentu saja, dasar konyol," aku nyegir lagi, diam-diam heran kenapa banyak sekali kutemui orang berambut pirang di hidupku, aku sendiri berambut pirang, hm, bibit pasaran.

"Dia sangat cantik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, matanya menerawang, membuatku berasumsi selama ini dia melamunkan kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan di luar kamar Reiner, pintu yang terbuka membuat semua suara jelas terdengar.

Sepertinya terjadi pertengkaran.

"Annie! Dengar kan jika ayah sedang bicara!" suara berat terdengar dan disusul suara lainnya "Apa peduli kalian hah? Aku hanya menjadi aib bagi keluarga ini kan? Aku benci kalian semua!"

Kemudian seorang gadis lewat sambil berlari berderai air mata.

Dia pasti kakaknya Reiner dan juga gadis yang kulihat di pinggir danau tadi. Jantungku berdegub lebih kencang kembali, oh ada yang aneh.

Kudengar Reiner menghela napas berat, ini pasti sulit baginya.

" maaf untuk segala yang terjadi," ucapnya

"tidak apa-apa, dia kakakmu kan? Kau benar, dia sangat cantik." Aku tersenyum

"dia seorang pengguna obat-obatan terlarang," Reiner mulai bercerita, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bercerita dan sejak kapan aku mulai merasa sangat panasaran. Aku memberi perhatian penuh padanya.

"sebulan lalu semua terungkap. Sekolah terus menelpon orang tua kami mengenai tunjangan pembayaran kakakku selama 3 bulan terakhir, rupanya dia menggunakan uang sekolah untuk membeli obat-obatan itu. Dia tidak mau menjawab saat di tanyai, dan setelah di periksa, psikiater bilang dia frustasi. Aku anak laki-laki satu-satunya, dan ayahku sangat mendukung cita-citaku menjadi pemain sepakbola. Dan kau tau kelanjutannya jenius" dia mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Dia sebuah lelucon, Frustasi karena kurang kasih sayang, aku tidak menyangka kisah pasaran di Novel terjadi di hidupku, heh" Dia terkekeh pilu. "semua ini terlalu lucu" lanjutnya, aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku menarik bibir bagian kananku keatas. Dan seketika bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan, karena aku sendiri tidak merasa sedang tersenyum.

Tidak, tidak ada yang pantas di tertawakan. Tidak ada yang lucu, itu semua menyedihkan.

"Dia seorang yang tangguh dan kuat di mata orang-orang. Itu semua menutupifakta bahwa dia juga seorang perempuan yang emosional." Menghela napas lagi, "aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya" lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum.

"jadi apa yang terjadi?" aku mulai penasaran

"ukh.." Reiner memalingkan wajahnya dan ekspresinya menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan, matanya tertutup dan alisnya menyatu, dahinya berkerut dalam, kepalanya menunduk seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit, dan saat itu pula aku sadar aku sudah sangat lancang menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitive.

"eh, umh… m-maaf telah lancang bertanya begitu," ragu, aku mengusap leher bagian belakangku.

"tidak apa,ayah berencana memasukannya ke rehabilitas karena dia sudah lulus sekolah, yang mengherankan, prestasinya tidak ada yang turun, heh, aku iri padanya" Reiner terkekeh

"dan dia menolak karena suatu alasan… atau anggapan orang sekitar… atau, memang dia sudah sangat terpengaruh obat-obat itu…" mataku menerawang ke langit-langit, tanganku di dagu, pose berpikir.

"keh, aku heran kenapa kau tetap memiliki 'muka itu' padahal kau seorang pemikir. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yah, memang ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya menolak masuk rehabilitas. Sia bilang dia tidak mau di anggap orang gila, alasan yang konyol kan?" aku mengangguk.

"anoo.. Rein, kenapa kau menceritakan ini semua padaku?" tanyaku bingung

"apa? Tentu saja aku mau kau membujuknya untuk mau di rehabilitasi" katanya ringan.

Apa? Membayangkan aku berbicara dengan gadis itu saja rasanya aneh.

"k-kenapa kau berpikir aku bisa melakukannya?"

Reiner tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab "tentu saja, karena itu keahlianmu, kau kan pandai berbicara," dia tersenyum sok misterius sebelum melanjutkan, "lagipula aku melihat sesuatu yang tersirat dari pandanganmu yang melihatnya tadi," kemudian dia menyeringai.

Entah kenapa pipiku rasanya memanas "a-apa yang kau katakan!"

"aku mengandalkanmu" katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab "terima kasih telah mempercayaiku"

"dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku dan 3 tahun diatasmu bocah jenius" katanya lagi

"apa maksudmu memberitahuku heh?"

"entahlah, mungkin saja perlu"

"kalau begitu, cepat sembuh, aku pulang dulu, hari sudah senja," dan setelah itu,aku berbalik dan pulang.

.

Hari ini, tepatnya keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan mengajak Eren, Jean, dan Connie untuk datang kerumah Reiner yang disambut antusias oleh mereka. Well, sebenarnya, hanya mereka , tanpa aku.

Mereka pembangun suasana yang baik, mungkin mereka bisa mengajak Reiner berbincang mengenai sepakbola atau apalah, yang tidak bisa diperbincangkan denganku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu ditaman –sebenarnya ada maksud lain- dan benar saja sesuai dugaanku gadis itu, ada disana menangis –lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sedih juga.

Aku berniat mendekatinya dengan perlahan namun tanpa sengaja aku menginjak ranting dan menimbulkan suara _krak_ yang menyadarkannya dan seketika itu pula dia menghapus air mata dengan lengan bajunya dan menatapku tajam yang berada 2 meter di hadapannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia mendesis, bibirnya yang pucatnya bergetar.

Aku tersenyum getir "well, aku sudah kisini dua minggu yang lalu-,"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama, bibir bergetar yang sama tapi tatapan yang lebih tajam. Mungkin dia lebih pintar dari yang kupikirkan, tipe yang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi.

"aku… hanya merasa ingin bicara padamu" kataku ragu, tanganku terangkat menyentuh tengkuk dan mengusap-usapnya disana.

"aku merasa kita tidak saling kenal" cetusnya memalingkan muka dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tiba-tiba aku merasa berhadapan dengan orang lain, bukan gadis yang menangis tadi.

"yah… aku memang baru melihatmu baru-baru ini, tapi-" aku tak mungkin mengatakan aku memiliki perasaan yang aneh terhadapnya.

"kau temannya Reiner kah?" tanyanya tanpa merubah apapun. –gestur atau mimik misalnya-

"ya," jawabku singkat.

"kau melihatku menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

"yah… begitulah"

Dia menatapku lagi dengan tatapan yang sama, tapi maaf saja, aku tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh gadis yang baru saja kulihat menangis. "tutup mulutmu, kau yang pertama kali melihatku seperti ini"

Dia menjerit dan mengeluh di depan keluarganya, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi yang pertama? Tapi yah, aku cukup senang dengan yang dia katakan "suatu kehormatan".

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan berarti, dia diam, aku diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "kau tau,menolak untuk di rehab itu konyol, maksudku,jika orangtua mu ingin memasukkan mu ke rehabilitas itu berarti mereka peduli padamu." Aku membuka suara dan langsung ke topic.

Dia terlihat kaget sekilas kemudian terlihat tenang kembali "cih, Reiner terlalu banyak bicara ya," suara rendah dan mendesis, serak mengerikan.

"kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu padaku bocah!" kali ini suaranya meninggi

Mengabaikan bentakannya, aku kembali angkat bicara "merasa seperti orang gila karena di rehab bahkan alasan paling bodoh yang pernah ku dengar! Jangan biarkan otakmu rusak oleh obat-obatan itu! Sadarlah!" aku mulai semangat –entah kenapa- tanpa sadar suaraku sudah naik beberapa oktaf.

"cih, kau orang keseribu yang berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak perduli!" matanya melebar marah, sepertinya aku sudah menyulut emosinya.

"kalau benar begitu, seharusnya kau mengerti! Bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti! Reiner juga! Orang tuamu! Orang-orang yang menyayangimu! Bahkan Aku-" aku tercekat tiba-tiba.

Dia melirik tidak tertarik padaku "kau masih terlalu muda untuk berkata seperti itu, urusi saja model rambutmu itu, aku jijik melihatnya" ujarnya datar.

Sial, dia mengomentari rambutku!

"jangan mengubah topic pembicaraan! Kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun! M-maksudku jika kau 23 tahun, aku 20 tahun, sama-sama 20 jadi masih bisa-"

"bisa apa?" mataku melebar, entah kenapa pipiku memanas, sepertinya sudah sangat merah sekarang. Benar, bisa apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku membandingkan umur kami? Apa karena perbedaan kecil diantara kami jadi aku bisa menasehatinya? Tidak, aku rasa bukan itu… sesuatu yang lain, yang sulit di jelaskan.

Jantungku berdegub lebih kencang, tanpa sadar sudah dari tadi seperti ini. Wajahku memerah, aku memalingkan kepala. Kemudian menunduk dalam.

Sial, aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai "lihat? Kau masih terlalu dini untuk menasehatiku, kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku" Dia terkekeh sebentar.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, alisku bertaut, masa bodo dengan wajahku yang merah seperti anak kecil "lihat saja! Nanti aku akan lebih tinggi darimu dan aku akan-"

"akan apa?" aku tercekat lagi, bodoh sekali aku membiarkan mulutku ini bicara tanpa dipikir dulu, akan apa? Kalau dia tidak memotong ucapan ku, aku akan berkata akan apa? Sial, aku menunduk lagi sambil mengeluarkan dengusan pasrah.

Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu, nadanya berubah, menjadi manis dan menggoda-ukhh. Seketika aku mengangkat kepala dan dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Bibirnya merekah dalam senyuman indahnya, dihiasi cahaya senja, aku bisa melihat pipinya merona samar. Cantik sekali.

"pulanglah, hari sudah sore" aku harap itu bukan sekedar senyum maklum terhadap anak kecil. Oh sial, aku mengharapkan apa?

.

Aku tidak bisa focus terhadap apapun setelahnya, dan hari ini pun menjadi rekor seorang Armin Arlert ditegur semua guru disetiap pelajaran. Tapi well, mereka terdiam saat aku memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Senyum indah itu sukses mengalihkan pikiranku. Bagaimana bibir merahnya - yang sebelumnya pucat – merekah indahnya, pipinya yang merona merah, dan eyesmile yang yang ukkhh…

"hey, Armin, kau baik-baik saja?" Eren tiba-tiba bertanya padaku. Rupanya tanpa sengaja aku mendesah berat sambil memijit kening –mengingat tanganku berada dikening sekarang-

Aku melihat sekitar, rupanya mereka merasakan kejanggalan padaku, well~ aku sendiri merasa begitu.

"ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Eren, terima kasih" aku tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan Eren yang mengerutkan keningnya, bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"psst, Eren, focus pada kuismu!" bisik Mikasa, sekarang ini kami memang sedang melakukan kuis metematika dadakan yang diselenggarakan dengan sadisnya oleh guru paling killer Sir Levi.

Aku melihat sekeliling, melihat wajah-wajah tegang dan berkeringat bagaikan sedang berhadapan dengan Titan. Keh, aku terkekeh kuis ini bukan apa-apa bagiku.

"Armin! Apa yang kau tertawai huh?" kaget, aku sontak langsung mengerjakan tugasku dilembar jawaban yang bahkan belum ku isi. Bagaimana mungkin Sir Levi tiba-tiba ada di belakangku?

"waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan 20 menit yang lalu heh?" aku menelan ludah gugup, "t-tidak ada Sir"

Sir Levi menghela napas "aku tahu soal-soal ini terlalu mudah untukmu, tapi aku tidak suka tingkahmu yang tadi, Armin, ada apa denganmu? Jangan diulangi lagi!"

"baik Sir!" jawabku, setelah menyelesaikan semua soal. See? Soalnya terlalu mudah.

.

Karena piket aku pulang agak lama, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Reiner, tanpa mampir ke taman dulu seperti biasanya.

Aku meletakkan buket bunga dan sekeranjang buah-buahan diatas meja belajar Reiner yang kali ini rapih tanpa tumpukan buku. Entah kenapa atmosfir di ruangan ini berbeda, lebih hangat dan menggembirakan, aku merasa akan mendapatkan kabar gembira.

"menyerah juga akhirnya, heh"kata Reiner sambil terkekeh.

"jangan bercanda, aku tidak membawa cacatan pelajaran padamu hanya karena tidak ada yang berarti hari ini, maksudku mencatat dipelajaran pertama, freetime dipelajaran kedua dan ketiga, pelajaran keempat olahraga, dan pelajaran terakhir kuis Matematika." Bohong besar, aku saja tidak mencata pelajaran apapun karena sibuk melamun.

"mulai besok, mungkin, kau tidak perlu membawakanku catatan atau apalah," ucapnya tiba-tiba

"apa? Kenapa? Hei, ini bukan kata-kata terakhir atau semacamnya kan? Biar kupanggil ayah dan ibumu!" ucapku ngaco

Alisnya menyatu "Sialan, mulai besok aku akan dirawat ke Rumah sakit suatu Negara nun-jauh disana untuk mendapat perawatan lebih"

"dimana, dimana?" tanyaku penasaran

"entahlah, aku pun tak tahu" jawabnya absurd, dan melanjutkan "kau tahu? Annie akhirnya mau di rehab!" katanya lagi dengan wajah ceria. Tuhkan, semua itu kabar baik.

"woah! Bagus itu!" jawabku seadanya, tak dipungkiri juga bahwa aku sangat senang.

"yoah, masa kepergian kami juga sama, 2 tahun"

"itu… lumayan lama" kataku sendu

"yah… cukup lama bagi sepasang kekasih" kata-katanya diiringi cengiran. Yang hanya dijawabku dengan dahi berkerut tak mengerti.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, tapi kemarin, dia menemuiku dan meminta maaf padaku, dan dia bilang, dia ingin menemuimu!"

"a-apa?"

"apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat temui dia, well, aku tidak tau dimana kalian akan bertemu dia tidak berkata apapun soal tempat, tapi aku tahu kalau kau pasti sudah tahu,"

"baiklah," kataku seketika berdiri dari kursi disamping ranjang Reiner dan siap-siap untuk pergi.

"hei," panggilnya, aku menoleh, "aku tahu kau lebih dari sekedar dapat di andalkan, heh, calon anggota keluarga ke-5"

Aku hanya nyengir dan pergi.

.

Benar saja, dia ada aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi yang kutahu dia sedang menungguku disana.

"hei," sapaku membuyarkan lamunannya

Dia menoleh dan langsung tersenyum dengan indahnya, entah kenapa wajahnya berbeda dengan yang kemarin, lebih… merah? Lebih berwarna…

Aku mendekat tanpa ragu berdiri didepannya, detak jantungku melejit cepat, perasaan aneh berdesir keras didarahku, seketika aku gugup, wajahku mungkin sudah sangat merah.

Dia terkekeh geli, mungkin aku terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"aku setuju akan direhab" dia mulai berkata.

"itu bagus!" jawabku antusias diiringi senyuman. Yang aku tidak yakin dia melihatnya karena matanya menatap kedasar danau.

"aku akan pergi selama 2 tahun" ucapnya lagi sambil menoleh melihatku.

"ah, iya, Reiner sudah bilang tentang itu" jawabku tanpa mencoba menutupi nada senduku yang jelas terdengar. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghadap kearahku dan mata birunya menatap lurus ke kemataku.

"apa yang kau rasakan jika berada di dekatku seperti ini?"tanyanya tiba-tiba, aku melebarkan mata tak percaya, jantungku kembali berdetak kencang, apa aku harus mengutarakan perasaan aneh ini? Apa harus?

"um… j-jantungku berdetak kencang, dan aku merasa senang, selalu memikirkanmu, errr.. dan takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi...takut… kehilanganmu," kepalaku langsung tertunduk, aku mencoba mengutarakannya agar tidak terdengar aneh, tapi entah kenapa kalimat tadi benar-benar aneh.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada lengan yang mengalung di leherku, diikuti dekapan hangat yang kutahu pasti dari seorang didepanku ini.

"itu namanya Cinta, bodoh," ucapnya tepat disamping telingaku, aku dapat merasakan terpaan nafasnya yang mendamaikan hati.

"C-cinta?" aku tidak pernah berpikir akan berurusan dengan kata-kata itu, karena menurutku itu adalah kata-kata paling konyol yang akan terakhir kali aku gunakan. Cinta?

"dan sialnya dirimu karena aku juga mencintai mu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku semalaman tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu"

Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya, oh surga… aku membalas pelukannya, menempatkan tanganku dilingkar pinggang rampingnya, detak jantung kami saling beradu, sama-sama berdetak cepat.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku malah merasa sangat beruntung," dia membalas dengan dengan dengusan manis di leherku.

"dasar bocah 15 tahun sialan, cepatlah dewasa, kita akan saling menunggu"

"ya, aku akan menunggumu, ditaman ini, suatu hari nanti, kita berjumpa lagi" dan aku harap waktu berhenti selamanya.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

"selamat datang kembali, Annie" ayah tersenyum padaku dari kaca spion mobil, begitupula ibu yang tak hentinya memelukku.

Aku sudah sehat sekarang, dan aku senang, keluarga kami bersatu kembali, tidak ada perselisihan.

"apakah Reiner sudah pulang?" tanyaku, rindu kepada adik semata wayangku.

"dia akan menyelesaikan perawatannya bulan depan, nanti kita jemput sama-sama ya!" jawab ibu yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, tidak ada perubahan berarti di komplek rumah kami, begitupun aku, cintaku yang sekarang dengan yang 2 tahun lalu, maupun 2 tahun kedepan, akan tetap sama.

Oh Armin Arlert

betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, dalam masa rehabpun aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan dia. Dia menjadi candu tersendiri, pengalih tersendiri. Sebenarnya aku sudah normal kurang dari 2 tahun, namun untuk penyempurnaan atau apalah.

Dalam beberapa menit kami sampai, mobil diparkirkan dipekarangan rumah, aku turun dan langsung pamit ke ayah dan ibu untuk mampir ke suatu tempat dulu.

Taman adalah tujuanku.

.

Dia sungguhan ada disana, benar-benar menungguku.

Dia sedang duduk membaca buku, kacamata Framless membingkai manis manik biru indahnya.

Armin… memakai kemeja hijau dengan lengan digulung sesikut. Dagu lancipnya, Rahangnya terlihat tegas, bahu lebar, dan rambut panjang sepunggungnya diikat rendah.

Sinar matahari sore memancarkan cahaya yang membuatnya tampak berkilauan,

_Oh, dia menoleh, melihatku yang terpana_

Dia berdiri, tubuhnya benar-benar tinggi sekarang, dia terlihat sangat… berbeda.

Dia menarik bibir bagian kanannya, menyeringai dengan kilatan mata yang menggoda.

Dia sangat…

"selamat datang kembali, Gadisku"

…tampan

Tiba-tiba pikaranku kosong, kakiku bergerak sendiri, berlari kearahnya dan melompat, meraih leher panjang itu, menarik kepalanya, dan mempertemukan bibir kami dalam kecupan singkat yang manis.

Sekarang aku yang terkekeh, matanya melebar, bibirnya kaku, dan wajahnya sangat merah. Oh, kau masih perlu banyak belajar nak…

Aku memeluknya, memaksanya menunduk, "Armin… Armin,,," entah sejak kapan air mata ini mengalir, rasa rindu ini…

Kurasakan tangannya semakin erat membalas pelukanku "aku mencintaimu Annie" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"kau sangat berbeda"

"tidak, ini aku, Armin-mu yang dulu, masih aku, dan takkan pernah berubah…"bisiknya lagi, ku elus-elus rambut yang panjangnya melebihi panjang rambutku.

"m-maaf untuk rambutku..um,.. a-aku belum rela memotongnya" aku melepaskan pelukan kami, dan manatap matanya, kemudian tersenyum maklum, "tidak apa, kau… terlihat seksi seperti ini," godaku sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut dibelakang telinganya.

Ya, dia Armin-ku yang dulu, masih sama. Karena setelah aku berkata seperti itu, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Aku terkekeh kembali, kemudian menarik tengkuknya lagi, menciumnya dalam ciuman memabukkan yang takkan ia lupakan.

**Happy Ending**

Ngebayangin Armin kayak yang dideskripsi #nosebleed

**Author curcol :** Halo seluruh warga penghuni fandom SnK, saya Author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya…

Saya ngebuat ArminAnnie karena ini satu-satunya pair straight yang saya suka di fandom SnK. Mungkin saya bakal coba pair lain lainkali.

Rencana pengen bikin sekuelnya tapi tunggu respon dulu deh…

Dan sekian, semoga gak mengecewakan, segala koreksian, kritikan, dan saran sangat saya harapkan.

**MDN 25-O5-2014**


End file.
